


困局 - Aporia (by Kest)

by meredithyang



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Chinese Translation, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithyang/pseuds/meredithyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Mulder at the end.<br/>克莱切克和莫德一起等待世界末日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	困局 - Aporia (by Kest)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aporia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51685) by [kestrelsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestrelsan/pseuds/kestrelsan). 



> Kest's story was originally written in February 2000 and revised in May 2000. This is a translation of the revised version.  
> This Chinese tranlation was completed in summer 2002. Many thanks to Kest for her kind permission.
> 
> Kest的原文写成于2000年2月，并于同年5月发表修改版。该篇译文译自修改版。  
> 中文翻译完成于2002年夏。感谢作者Kest的翻译授权。
> 
> 人名翻译对照：  
> Fox Mulder - 福克斯·莫德  
> Alex Krycek - 亚历克斯·克莱切克  
> Dana Scully - 戴娜·斯卡利
> 
> 所有译注见文末。

* * *

1999年12月31日，星期五  
下午3:20

　　他梦见成群的母牛。它们绕着他悠闲自得地慢慢打转，而他，置身于一片田野中，深吸着艳阳烘晒下青草的味道，以及人们所说的那种乡土气息——好一幅淳朴田园生活的快照。有什么温暖的东西轻擦过他的胳膊，他随之转身，看着挨在身边的那头小母牛。小母牛身上点缀着黑白分明的斑块，一双黯淡无神却温柔可爱的眼睛无辜地注视着他。它轻轻碰了碰他，而他发现自己竟然就此摔落在它面前……他感觉到母牛在用鼻子拱着他的颈背，轻柔地推撞着，随后愈来愈猛，直到变成了重重的砰……砰……砰……

　　有人在狠击他的后脑勺，用一头母牛……不，一把锤子。他想伸手抵抗，但双臂无法动弹；他感觉到两只手腕上金属物质的光滑触感。他恐慌起来：四周陈腐的空气令他窒息，而不辨方向的运动又令他恶心——他感觉自己就快要吐了。在还没做好心理准备以前，他张开了双眼，惊诧地发现迎面而来的竟是午后苍白无力的光线，而非他所设想的暗夜——仿佛现实世界理应呼应他体内直发黑的搅海翻腾。意识尚未完全恢复，他只知道自己置身于一辆小汽车内：一辆行驶中的车内。他的双手被铐在车门上，因为过久保持一个固定姿势而肌肉酸痛，但这些与大脑的极度晕眩相比只不过是一点恼人的不适。片刻工夫他的意识又再度模糊；如果像这样一直旋转下去的话，他终归会消失于那层层罅隙中……

　　所有意识忽然排山倒海般汹涌袭来，他几乎畏缩于那些疾速闪现将他团团包围的种种意像与涵义。

　　『今天星期几？』他大声问。头部的悸痛又加剧了。

　　片刻的沉默。『星期五，』邻座的人回道。他有些震惊地发觉自己认得这把声音，但他暂且将此搁到一边。

　　星期五……那么说来还是今天——是同一天。他记得自己离开公寓外出慢跑：跑在人行道上，全身上下的肌肉一伸一缩；空气冷冷地直逼肺部，几乎叫他忘却自我——然后……发生了什么？

　　『你要带我上哪去？』

　　没有回答。

　　他将面颊靠在车窗上，呆望着窗外银装素裹的树木。那些树逐渐融合成一片，就仿佛车子是在绕着一个以树木为边的大圆形反复兜着圈。『你为什么要带上我？』他问，更像在问自己而非驾驶座上的那名男子。出乎意料的是，他得到了答复。

　　『现在别问我这个，』克莱切克喃喃道，语气决绝。空气中放出一声嘶嘶声。莫德茫然地对自己重复着这句话，觉得自己听到了一个未说出口的词，向他恳求着：「拜托。」

* * *

　　他再次沉入梦境，而这次是在一处寒冷得多的地方。四下昏暗，仅有一扇窗户泄露些许微弱的光线。他以前曾经来过这里——顷刻以前，很久以前。然而记忆的遥远并不能减弱梦中鲜明逼人的感受。他嗅到了一股强烈的绝望意味……是他自己的绝望么？不，不是，那绝望是外在的，虽然与他非同寻常地亲密。而在这恐惧之下还有别样的气息：染垢的皮肤，麝香的体味直渗入他自己的细胞和血液，带着冷冷的固执沉淀于彼。

　　『别再碰我。』

　　另一个人的声音。冰冷的话语回荡于冰冷的囚室里，直至在谨慎的相互妥协中融为一体。他一步步后撤，抱膝坐下。思绪又漂远了。

　　精神上的退避是一种抚慰，带给他安逸……当初他为什么要信任这个人呢？

　　不要相信任何人——这是一句警语，一句遏制他自身种种渴望的警语，因为他根本就不想去相信所谓信任这种愚蠢的行为。然而他却不能不相信。

* * *

　　亚力克斯扫了一眼身边这个时而清醒时而昏睡的男人。即使在睡梦中，莫德的脸上也有一种十分痛苦的表情；肤色过分灰暗，皮肤下的肌肉紧绷。有那么两秒钟他怀疑自己是否害莫德患了脑震荡。

　　光线逐渐转暗，天空变成冰冷的灰白色。他瞥了眼车屏显示器上的时钟：3点43分。这个时节天总是黑得很早。

　　他的右手紧攥方向盘，眉头开始紧蹙，而他并没有即刻意识到这一点。他向来极少冲动行事，然而除了冲动还有什么能解释得了他近来的种种行为呢？无情的压力驱策着他，逼使他不得不冲动行事。他发现自己的本能越来越不可靠——发生了太多事。太多的变数连串涌现，持续扰乱本已制定周详的层层计划。做出的全都是错误决定，联盟从缔结到破裂到再缔结，有时候真的连他自己都再也弄不清代表的是谁的利益。他的断臂悸动着表示赞同。

　　然而这一次却纯粹是出于本能——这令他自己也感到有些害怕。他能感觉到那压力就在他们身后的路面上层层累积增强，所有力量最后汇聚成大脑中的一句喃喃私语，一句在过去几个月里一直缠绕他逼迫他的喃喃私语。那私语驱策着他们一直向前，而他不得不极力克制自己不要更用力地去踩油门。只要再过几个小时。到时，一切就都会结束了。

* * *

　　莫德张开睡眼，刚好看见自视线中一扫而过的路标——就像是有一只无形的手，为了叫他看到这个路标而特意将他摇醒。

　　『我们要去西弗吉尼亚 ？』他晕乎乎地问。即使是在半清醒半糊涂的状态下，他的语气里仍充满了讥讽与怀疑。

　　『你已经在城市里住得够久了，莫德。』只是一句温和的责备。

　　莫德咧了咧嘴，揉搓起业已麻木的双手以恢复血液循环。两只手又冷又肿，每一只都胀得有两只大，正好与他头部的隐隐悸痛相呼应。

　　『西弗吉尼亚……』克莱切克沉吟着，就仿佛在继续一段莫德无份参与的私人谈话。『被遗忘之地。』他的双手稳稳地放在方向盘上，聚精会神的面上毫无表情。

　　「你又在试图遗忘什么呢？」莫德揣想着，细细审视他。一阵恐惧的颤栗穿越全身。克莱切克似乎已经跨越了那条界限：不再是为他人效力的密探，而或多或少是在为他自己。他们之间一英尺左右的间距成了一道更大的鸿沟，所剩的只有冷冷的、无助的平静，以及从另一人身上隐约透露的对某样即将来临的事物的预感。他就这样被困在一辆车里，和一个疯子——一个没有任何理由希望他平安度日的疯子——呆在一起。

　　而这想法令他有些惊愕。自私自利、冷酷无情、精于操纵——这些都很符合克莱切克，但莫德以前从没想过他会是个疯子。这在智力层面上又激起了他的好奇。疯狂是一个如此主观的概念……主观化，内在化……而那也就意味着其来源是外在的。莫德清楚知道那是怎样地密不可分。

　　他张嘴想说些什么，却又倏忽合上。「别再浪漫化这一切了，」他郁郁地想，「他是个该死的疯子。」

　　车速突然减慢，令他吃了一惊。克莱切克将车驶出主路，开上一条只能容得下一辆车行驶的狭窄土路。颠簸不平的路面加剧了脑部的痛楚，莫德疼得直咧嘴。他闭上眼，仿佛这样就能把疼痛限制在一个可以忍受的范围内。

　　然后车停了下来，克莱切克关闭了引擎。在随后的寂静中，莫德睁开眼环视四周，打量着这趟旅程的终结地。显现在挡风玻璃前的是一幢破败不堪的灰蒙蒙的房子——就仿佛一幕出自恐怖电影的场景，又或是一个现代版的哥特式寺院。连串的想象接踵而来：系列杀人狂，邪教仪式，以及所有那些被文明忽略的阴暗角落。但这似乎也太过明显，太过陈腐了。

　　没等他反应过来，克莱切克已向他倾过身。咔嗒一声，手铐从他的腕上滑落；因这突然的解脱他几乎喘息起来。两只胳膊又麻又沉，他费了好大劲才将双手搁在膝上，为重新血液循环而来的刺痛做好准备。

　　『我没疯，』克莱切克突然道，言语中既像是挑衅，也像是疑问。

　　「当然啦，随你怎么说，」莫德自语道。他漠然地注意到插在克莱切克牛仔裤腰间的手枪。他自己当然是手无寸铁——塞在袜子里的公寓钥匙想来也派不上多大用场。他摸索着找到车门把手，却握不住。而克莱切克已经绕到了客座门边，拉开车门将他拖了出来。

　　克莱切克执枪示意他走在前头。他服从了——内心仍然抗拒，尽管理性告诉他眼下最好合作。他只踉跄了一次，当时克莱切克用假肢轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，将他推往房子后面而不是走向前门。就在房后大约二十英尺开外的地面上，有一道突出地表的金属门。

　　呼吸卡在喉间，他重又想起那些系列杀人犯的形像。可能——极有可能——他的第一直觉是对的：克莱切克已经越过理智的边缘，成了一个精神错乱的疯子。而像这样被人用枪管驱使着关进一间地牢，也实在太接近他旧日的梦魇了。因为时间的流逝，那些梦魇本已模糊淡去，但此时此刻，它们就在这里。冰冷的脚步声一步步逼近放大，回响在身边这片静寂得可怕的广袤密林中。

　　『不！』他冲口道，比自己预想的还要激烈。

　　但是克莱切克置之不理。他径直走到门前蹲下身，从口袋里掏出个钥匙环，用上面一把大钥匙开了锁。还没等莫德来得及有攻击他的念头，他便已直起了身。

　　『怎么了？』他冲着不肯动弹的莫德不耐烦地道。『进去呀。』

　　莫德紧盯着他。『怎——怎么了？你他妈的在干什么？你到底为什么要把我带到这儿来？』

　　克莱切克看着他，神情古怪。『这是个地下掩体[1]，』他慢吞吞地解释道。

　　然而莫德并没有在听。『你这该死的疯子。我向上帝发誓，如果你胆敢把我关在那儿我一定会杀了你。』

　　克莱切克皱起了眉头。『七个小时，』他说，就仿佛这几个字中包含着什么奇特的含义。

　　『七个小时？』莫德恼惑不已地重复道。模糊间他有了些许领悟，面色渐渐和缓下来。『七小时后会发生什么？』

　　克莱切克叹了口气，一只手着意捋过自己的头发。『你知道的。』

　　『世界末日？最后审判日？升天日？』

　　『噢，看在上帝的份上，』克莱切克懊恼地道。『我可不是他妈的原教旨主义者，莫德。』

　　莫德若有所思地咬着下唇，重又问道：『是它们么？』

　　克莱切克的面上闪过一道阴影，但很快就又回复到那种谨慎的漠然。『我不知道，』他终于说。『我想不是。这只是一种感觉。』他的视线从莫德脸上移开，沉郁地审视着四周的景物。

　　流动的血液开始在双手中鼓动，但莫德决意忽视那疼痛。『为什么你要带我到这儿来？』他冲口问，希望能够动摇克莱切克的镇静。克莱切克的目光迅即转回到他身上，警觉地注视着他，然后露齿一笑。

　　『我可没疯到想要一个人呆在那里面。』

　　尽管有些困惑，莫德却不得不承认这话也有其合理性——至少在克莱切克那混乱到一塌糊涂的世界里，这话不无道理。可是……『为什么要找我？』他好奇地问。

　　克莱切克不安地移了移身子，目光四处游走，像是处于一种紧张的焦虑情绪中。莫德注视着他的行为举止，好奇心逐渐演变成某种更加古怪更加狐疑的感觉。

　　『还能找谁？』克莱切克咕哝着，没有看他。

　　「的确。还能找谁？」他在大脑中讥讽地反问。然而冷笑刚要浮现，便瞬即消失。尽管难以确证，克莱切克所说的却像是事实。也许事实就好比人的出身，只可接受，无从选择——而这个事实当然绝不会是他所想要选择的事实。

　　莫德沉思着这其中怪异的必然性，而他更为理性的一面决意要回避这一点。他点了点头。『还能找谁。』

* * *

　　当莫德同意与他一起进掩体时，他感到相当吃惊；而当他引着墨尔德走下那条短短的通道时，他又觉得有些莫名的愚蠢。就像莫德是在迁就忍让，以此说服他去扮演一个疯子的角色。尽管有些恼怒，在他启动发电机、打开地下室的电灯时，他还是很愉快地注意到莫德脸上好奇的、几乎是惊异的表情。掩体内灯光明亮，相当舒适，低噪音的通风设备持续提供新鲜空气；屋里有个小厨房，可想而知还有个相当大的仓储区；房间的远角有一张平台式大床，而在起居间内则有一张沙发床和两把椅子；地板上铺着米色的长毛绒地毯。他四下环顾，对自己的成果相当满意。

　　『你什么时候开始建这些的？』莫德问。

　　『六个月前，』他简捷地道。

　　『唔……』

　　亚力克斯叹了口气。『又怎么了，莫德？』

　　莫德看着他，面上无疑是带着一种安抚的表情。『我不会试图干任何事，』他说，冲着亚力克斯手中紧握的那把枪点了点头。『我还是不明白你为什么要把我带到这儿来——不过我会和你一起等下去，看看结果如何。到明天这世界还是老样子，你就可以放我走了。』

　　亚力克斯暗自笑了起来：很妙的说辞啊，莫德，还表现出相当有选择性的轻信。『到明天，』他刻意指出。

　　莫德昂起头。『如果到明天，』他修正道。

　　『少摆出一副高人一等的架势，莫德。』他暗暗诅咒：不论是什么样的本能驱使他带上这个男人——他们当中肯定有一个活不过今晚。『还有去你的那堆心理学狗屎！想要通过答应条件来安抚疯子的情绪？多会操纵。』

　　『我没觉得你是疯子，』莫德回道，看上去像是对他自己的话也感到惊讶。『但我想你自己觉得你疯了。』

　　『噢，拜托。』

　　莫德坚持道：『得啦，克莱切克。你向来也不是那种完全靠直觉行事的人。你花了六个月时间建造这一切，』他用手示意着周围，『就凭着一种「感觉」？你绑架了一个人——那人有这世上所有的理由去憎恨你——你把他绑到这蛮荒之地，就因为不知怎的你觉得这样能使他和你一起幸免于世界末日？任何一个心智正常的人都会担心他会不会已经疯了。』

　　片刻间亚力克斯说不清是觉得愤怒还是有趣。即使在最顺心的时候，莫德也是个非常叫人恼火的人，然而长久以来他一直对自己的心理分析能力如此自信，以至于这恼人之处也越渐平庸起来。『而你那么了解我，凭的是——什么？两三宗案子？过去五年里零星的几次相遇？』

　　莫德定定地看着他，显然为这指责大感困惑，然后他掉转身，走向那张沙发床。亚力克斯注视着他，心不在焉地捻弄着仍握在手中的钥匙串，走向另一个方向—— 位于房间远角的睡床——仰面躺了下去。他浑身紧绷，与此同时又感到奇怪的乏力。尽管有种种不可避免的负效应，他还是怀念莫德在场的迹象。没有了那些迹象，那种逼近的感觉……是毁灭感么？——又回来了。但这么说也未免太过戏剧化，那只是某种感觉的积聚增强。不论那是怎样的感觉，它现在就近在眼前。

　　他在床上挪动着蜷起身子，仿佛这样就能阻挡它。闭上眼睛并没有多少用处——那感觉似乎能够在眼睑下成形：一个红黑交错的漩涡，和着他的心跳频率一起搏动，每跳一下，漩涡便会随之更大更深。他再次睁开眼睛。

　　沙发床上，莫德双眼紧闭，像是又昏睡了过去，半卧半坐的睡姿看起来极其不舒服。墨尔德穿着一身毫不起眼的灰色运动套衫，看上去几乎就像个平常人：三十几岁、已婚的上班族，早上八点上班，晚上六点回家吃晚餐；周末和妻子一起驾着越野车到野外游玩，要么徒步旅行，要么骑自行车；平日里通过跑步来保持体形，因为人人都这么做。然而人不可貌相，这一点亚力克斯尤其清楚。

　　他瞥了一眼床头柜上的时钟：快六点了。还有六个小时。

* * *

　　他坐在一架飞机上，坐在一个外星人旁边。

　　回想起来，当时他并不知道那是一个外星人，然而在梦里，他是知道的。外星人以一种他所熟悉的姿态在座位里挪动着身子，借以表示它的不适——一种对人类微妙肢体语言的生硬模仿。自我与他我交叠出现，杂乱无序，就像一只配合上出了差错的赋格曲。

　　『你想干什么？』他问。再平常不过的一个问题，只是人该怎样和来自外星的种族交谈呢？

　　外星人没有回答；它甚至没有在他脑中低语。时间流逝，但那是梦中的流逝——只是瞬间的流逝。

　　『你可知道，据美国交通部估计，每年有超过十九万起致命车祸是由于睡眠不足所引起的。』[2]

　　他困惑地拧过头。外星人神情严肃地回视着他。

　　但那已不再是一个外星人了：那双眼睛回复到了更为人性的灰绿色。克莱切克在冲着他微笑……是嘲讽，还是在与他分享这幽默？他凝视着他，张嘴想说——

* * *

晚上8:25

　　他有些心惊地醒来，四周陌生的环境令他的心跳加快。他伸手去摸那把并不在身上的枪，然后疑惑着枪为何会不在身上——就是这样，有人要杀他，而他甚至不知道自己的枪在哪儿——右侧有动静，他将目光投向声音的来源，凝视着。躺在床上的克莱切克漠无表情地回视着他，片刻后视线又转回到天花板上。他当即回想起了自己的处境。

　　颈背如刀割般的剧痛叫他直龇牙——克莱切克到底使了多大的劲袭击他？好大一个肿块，胀鼓鼓地就紧挨在颅骨下。他慢慢坐起身，软骨随之咯吱作响。他小心翼翼地伸展四肢。

　　很快他就发现，要集中视线也成了一个难题。他将目光投向更近些的地方，最后落在面前桌子上的一堆杂志上。奇怪地是，那堆杂志的存在竟给这屋子带来了一些普通家居的味道。他的指尖漫不经心地拨弄着其中一本杂志的页边，随便翻开一页，正好是一篇介绍最新的地下掩体样式的文章。他禁不住冷笑一声，注意力立刻集中起来。很显然，即使千年热也不能不受雅皮文化下的女式时装生产商的影响。他的脑中突然蹿出这么一个画面：文章中配图上的两个模特被他自己和克莱切克所取代，全身上下穿着时髦讲究的黑衣；在他们之间是一把举起的十字弓，以及那代表了90年代特征式的反叛精神但实则渴望协调统一的几个字：「你准备好了吗？」

　　这是一幅令人不安的假想画面。他摇晃脑袋甩掉这画面，合上杂志。抬起视线，只见克莱切克仍在凝视着天花板，右臂横放在胸前，戴着假肢的左臂以一种奇怪的角度搁在身边。

　　他从沙发上慢慢起身，以缓和随之而来的轻度晕眩。然后，他向房间那一端走去。克莱切克一直注意着他，眼中泄露出几分业已疲惫的警觉。可是当他在床边停下，四目相遇时，克莱切克的眼神却非常镇定。

　　事情发展到这一步，难道就真有那么奇怪么？两千年的终结，隐隐逼近似在眉睫的外星人殖民——这是个如此巨大的概念，以至于他都不知该用怎样的思维去把握。善与恶被围陷于一个地下掩体中，因为种种他既无法理解平日里也惰于去思考的力量而紧紧联系在一起。

　　但他并不真的相信这些。有时，就仅仅是因为去扮演一个自己一直在扮演的角色会来得更容易一些。而现在，没来由地，他对眼前这个奇特的生命产生了一丝微妙的好奇：这人看上去好像与他脑中构建出的亚力克斯·克莱切克毫无相似之处。

　　克莱切克的喉间发出一声充满讽刺意味的质询，他这才意识到自己已在床边呆站了不知多长时间。那种半晕眩的感觉又回来了。莫德无力地滑落到地板上，却设法表现成他是有意要坐到地上。

　　『你看到了什么？』

　　克莱切克垂下眼凝视着他，眉头紧蹙。『什么意思？』

　　『终结时刻，你看到了什么？』他追问道。

　　克莱切克长叹一声，皱起的脸上形成一道道歪斜扭曲的几何曲线。『什么也没有，』他说。『我什么也没看到。』

　　莫德等待着。

　　『莫德，我跟你说过了。』他听来似乎有些恼火。『只不过是一种感觉，不是幻像或其他什么的。』他转开脸，神情开始一点一滴地缓和、舒展，如同谚语里所说的静水[3]。『就像是山雨欲来……』

　　莫德哆嗦了一下。克莱切克的话仿如冰锥直抵他的后颈，猛地唤出了他自己的回忆中丝丝缕缕的不安——是对那恐惧的记忆，又或者仅仅是一种记忆？熊熊烈焰与滚滚浓烟遮天蔽日，仿佛油灯一经碰倒，世界即刻倾覆混沌，变成一个巨大的修罗场。

　　他并不相信幻像，至少是不相信人们常说的《启示录》里那些由宗教信仰而生的幻像；那些幻像纯粹是出自恐惧与愚昧。然而克莱切克所说的感觉却是真实的。他的声音告诉莫德，他确实知道，而且他也预感到了。

　　『我明白，』他低声道，然后站起身，走开了。

* * *

　　冰凉的双唇贴在他的面颊上……他上一次被人这样触碰是什么时候？他能够忆起类似的亲密举动，然而这一吻中蕴涵的愤怒与恼恨却是陌生的。这并非一次出自情愿的亲密，但却正因其不情愿而显得愈发强烈。如同一把回转的飞镖，在投掷者的手中剧烈震颤。

　　然后那身子离开了他。他被留在那里，食指搭在手枪的扳机上。要按下食指是多么容易的一件事啊，那样就可以抹煞数分钟前的一切，就能退回到他自己的世界中，那个没有人能够触碰他动摇他的世界中。

　　可是他没有开枪。为什么他没有开枪？

* * *

晚上11:00

　　亚力克斯审视着躺在沙发上的人。莫德在睡梦中不安地挪动着身子，嘴里喃喃咕哝着什么。亚力克斯蓦地感到一阵冲动，想要靠近些，俯下身听听他都在说些什么，就仿佛这梦呓中会含有某些神秘的咒语。

　　那种感觉又回来了。它从来没有真的离开过，然而现在却变得越来越急迫。大脑中的时钟在做着整点报时——这就像是坐在一个漆黑的大剧院里，耳边聆听着人们充满期待的窃窃私语，等待着，等待着。

　　他的后背疼得厉害，左臂上残余的肌肉也在隐隐发痛。他已经在床上躺了两个小时，一直看着昏睡中的莫德。确实不该对他下那么重的手。

　　这感觉多荒谬啊！他在这里等待着世界末日，而他所认识的人中最叫人恼火的那一个竟然在安安宁宁地睡大觉。他想这其中可能有些什么贴切的象征意义，但他从来也不是象征主义的爱好者——那往往会令一切都琐碎变慢。

　　还有一个小时……不，是五十分钟。

　　上帝啊，他讨厌等待。

* * *

晚上11:32

　　『莫德。』

　　这声呼唤将他从另一次假寐中惊醒。他猛地坐起身，突然的运动加剧了颈部的悸痛，他咒骂了一句。心脏在胸腔内急速跳动。真该死，另一人的妄想症已经开始影响到他，加重了他自身的疑心病。那疑虑现在就附着在四壁上，飘荡在空气中，擦着他们身体的边缘悄然滑过……

　　『你想吃点什么吗？』

　　莫德扬起了一边的眉毛，而克莱切克看来甚至没意识到自己的问题有多可笑——那只不过是想要进行谈话的一个借口。克莱切克在这狭小的空间里不停地来回踱步。

　　他望向时钟，克莱切克的目光紧紧相随，就像是他一直以来都渴望去查看时间，却到现在才得到许可。当他们收回视线时，四目相遇，彼此间交换着惴惴不安的眼神。

　　上帝啊，他可真是心烦意躁。他恨克莱切克将他拉入这样的处境——不仅是肉体置身于这个地牢中，还得焦急不安地期待着某样他并不完全相信的东西。秒针滴答走动，精确得叫人恼火。

　　他想知道斯卡利现在在做什么。寂寞感骤然涌上心头，而他绝望地紧抓不放。他想念她，几乎是心痛地想念她——她那难以动摇的理性思维，她那沉着度势、鲜少为各种混乱的人际关系缠身的能力。

　　11点40分。还有二十分钟。

　　『我会在午夜时得到一个吻么？』他只是想开个玩笑。

　　克莱切克顿住脚步。他的身体紧绷，就仿佛是被莫德的话困在了原地。

　　『你确实偏好亲吻，』莫德继续说道，与此同时内心发狂般地责问自己的嘴巴为何不听大脑使唤。

　　『别再说了，莫德，』克莱切克沉声道，神情出奇地严肃。

　　『说说又能怎样？』他追问道。

　　『别他妈的来烦我。』

　　『真的？』他的语气中带着种超然的冷漠。他突然觉得仿佛与自己的身体分离了开来，那对话也不再是他的对话；克莱切克只是眼前一个稍纵即逝的影像，于他毫不重要。『因为我倒有一种感觉：那正是你想要我做的事。』

　　他听到克莱切克急促紊乱的呼吸声。『你要知道，莫德，』一阵气氛紧张的短暂沉默后克莱切克说，『我可以站在你面前向你承认你曾指控过我的所有罪行——我协助参与了斯卡利的绑架，我杀了她姐姐，我杀了你父亲——但我仍然不会像你现在这样的混蛋！』

　　莫德张嘴想说些什么，却发不出声音，就仿佛他在瞬间失去了说话能力。克莱切克的话叫他无法动弹，叫他晕眩；他的思绪如在棉中。他们都对彼此说了些什么？这场对话又是如何开始的？他把脸转开，合上眼，无力再去直面克莱切克的凝视。

　　当他再次张开眼时，克莱切克已经不在了。

* * *

　　他置身于田野中。炎炎的夏日阳光倾泄在头顶上，暖洋洋地抚触温热着他的头发和面庞。他觉得自己渐渐松弛下来，融入这片静谧安逸的景象中。

　　他侧转身，克莱切克就站在他身旁。田野上高高的青草轻拂过克莱切克的膝头。年轻的探员微笑着，向他伸出一只手。『克莱切克。亚力克斯·克莱切克。』

　　他接过那只手，郑重地握了握。克莱切克收回手，淘气而好奇的双眼环视着四周，然后深深地吸了口气。『这里真美，』他的声音充满了暖意。迎着艳阳，他合上了双眼；他的胸口在暗蓝色的西装下一起一伏。

　　莫德注视着他——如此自然，如此单纯。眼前这一幕令他的喉咙哽塞。他只觉得他已老了，就仿佛是另一人的青春汲空了他自己的青春。但那是一种惬意的老去，平静而安详。

　　后来，他仰躺在田野上，感受着身畔另一人身上辐射出来的体热。他们挨得很近，虽然并没有接触，但他能够切实感觉到另一人的存在。他的脑袋后仰，搁在青草地上，草根与断枝纠结于他的头发间。他转过脸看向身旁的人，然后微笑——

* * *

　　他做这梦时意识是清醒的，然而他并不想记起这些。就仿如身上一处流脓的伤口，那痛楚恋栈逗留不愿消逝。他晃晃脑袋好叫自己解脱，然后望向时钟，一时间惊愕于它所显示的数字：12点05分。

　　那么说这世界并没有灭亡。又或者这世界已灭亡，而他却完好无损。

　　他小心翼翼、多少是有几分紧张地起身离开沙发。克莱切克仍旧不在视线范围内。他细细查看整个房间，然后便看见通向地面的出入通道的门是敞开着的。

　　他坐回到沙发里，有那么几分钟只是凝视着那扇门。

　　在他穿越那条通道时，清冷的夜风拂过他的面庞。他用双臂将自己撑出门外，然后暂歇了片刻，靠坐在那里深深地呼吸着空气。外面寒意逼人，而月亮只是一轮柔柔的光晕，为这片森林染上一层层怪诞可怖的灰绿色。

　　克莱切克就站在不远的前方，背对着莫德，头向上仰望着夜空。

　　『还是老样子，』莫德说，不是嘲弄，只是陈述事实。克莱切克转过身来望向他，双眸漆黑，面上映射出苍白的光晕。莫德觉得自己在那张脸上看到了一丝淡淡的微笑。

　　眼前这暗夜中的影像冲淡了刚才在他脑中徘徊不去的梦境。多么奇怪的对比啊：纯洁与堕落，曾经的完美无可挽回地染上了瑕疵。他开始去设想那些几乎已成滥调的「假如当初」，而在这样的月夜里，如此感伤的疑问又似乎出奇地应景。

　　他慢慢地站起来，身子在夜风中有些瑟缩发抖。他向克莱切克走去，只是几步的距离，却似乎花了很长一段时间。克莱切克仍在注视着他，却什么也没说。

　　『你还有那种感觉么？』他问，只在距他几英寸处停住——就在他身后。克莱切克的视线一直跟随他的一举一动，此时重又拧回头，背向他。

　　『没有了，』他柔声答道，满是疑惑。『可我不知道那意味着什么。』

　　莫德也在疑惑——他没法不去疑惑。但他将好奇心搁置起来：就让它保持原样吧。

　　然而现在，站在此处，他却觉得他多少有些理解克莱切克所说的是什么感觉。仿佛有谁改变了地心引力，令它变轻了。他挨近些，感觉到另一人身上散发出的热度。他蓦然有一股冲动，想要伸出手去拥抱另一人的身子，仿佛这样就能将他紧握在怀中。

　　『我们该启程回华盛顿了，』他说，呼出的气息喷到克莱切克的颈背上，弥散开来。

　　克莱切克再次掉转身来看向他，同时不得不后退了一步。他的眼神专注。经过片刻的端详，他似乎接受了莫德脸上所呈现的信息——不论那信息是什么。而莫德自己也不太清楚那会是什么——如果确实有什么的话。当他说那句话时，他的声音是温柔的，而克莱切克似乎也接受了这一点。

　　『是啊。』

　　可是他们俩谁都没有动身。克莱切克转回身去，莫德则将视线移向了那些环绕在他们四周的婆娑树影，那些错综复杂互相缠绕却能奇妙地形成一个整体的重重枝岔。黑暗再度向他涌来，而他合上双眼，迎接这黑暗。

　　- 完 -

* * *

  
译注：  
[0] 关于故事标题"aporia"：哲学名词，源自古希腊语，原意迷惑、困局、绝境等。在哲学中，“aporia”可指逻辑上的疑难或矛盾，方法论上的困惑，以及生存意义上的窘迫。苏格拉底对话法（Socratic method）有时亦被称做"aporetic method"。  
[1] 地下掩体：又称"地堡"，一种地下防御工事。  
[2] 该话出自《X档案》第二季第四集。当时斯卡利被绑架，莫德为此严重睡眠不足，却不顾克莱切克劝阻，仍坚持由自己开车，结果差点因驾车时打盹而出车祸。克莱切克为使莫德保持清醒，集中注意力，便对他说了这句话。  
[3] 静水流深（still waters run deep）：谚语，暗喻沉静或寡言者或会有强烈情感、丰富知识或非凡智慧等。现常用来指平静的外表下可能隐藏着热烈的或难以捉摸的天性。


End file.
